


Touch Me

by brelovescats



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, M/M, Stiles Has A Heart, Touch Starved Derek, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brelovescats/pseuds/brelovescats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles notices that Derek is touch starved so he offers to cuddle with Derek. The pack gets the wrong idea when they smell Stiles and Derek's intertwined scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peter Notices...

Derek watches as the pack begins to crowd around the TV in his living room. Kira laughs at something Scott shows her. At the sound of her laughter, Scott kisses her cheek. Kira turns bright red while Jackson and Stiles pretend to gag. Then the two turn to look at each other,surprised that they both agree with each other for once. Danny laughs at the expression on Jackson's face and Jackson grumbles. He tackles Danny and in the midst of it all,he kicks Lydia's toes. Lydia screams at them about nearly ruining her pedicure.

Stiles turns to look at Derek. He seems so sad. He seems lonely. The man is probably bored. Maybe he's waiting for something or someone. Peter walks into the room and grabs Derek by his shirt sleeve. Derek growls before following after him. Wonder what that was about? Stiles thinks before Scott and Kira jump on him and he begins wrestling with the excited werewolf and zealous kitsune.

Derek follows Peter,unaware of Stiles worrying about him. "You are hurting yourself,Derek. Usually I don't care. I still don't. But it's affecting me too. I know you feel it. You crave touch as much as I do. I get touch during one night stands,but since you don't even do that I guess you don't get as much as I do. Ask someone to help you."

They hear Stiles' laugh so loud that it bounces off the walls in the kitchen even though though he is in the living room with the pack. Derek tilts his head to the look at the floor as he smiles,not wanting Peter to know the reason. Peter sees him anyway.

"Why not ask Stiles? Ugh. I can't believe you just let me say that." Peter says with a mock shiver of disgust. He is joking and they both know it. When it comes to protecting the pack,they would be anything in a heart beat. This pack has become their family.

"I don't think he'd- He wouldn't want to- No. I just can't. He's Scott's best friend and I don't want to explain to a True Alpha that my scent is all over his best friend because I'm using him for something that I don't want anyone else to know. That sounds like I'm hurting him or something." Derek says as he looks everywhere but at his uncle. Peter smiles at Derek with pity in his eyes. 'Wow. He really has changed,'Derek thinks.

"I think he would be flabbergasted and then honored and then would help you out with no problem. The only problem would be taking care of the sheriff,but I'll distract him. Only you,me and Stilinski will have to know about it. You need help Derek. The nights I can't distract Sheriff, I will fill in for him. Understand?" Peter says with a gruff voice, laced with worry. He's not saying it,but he secretly worries a lot about how the fire affected Derek. He had shifted into beta form and stayed like that for a while after the fire. It's surprising that Derek is in his human form only a couple of years later.

"I- I will ask him. Maybe I'll do it tonight." Derek says with a false confidence he knows Peter will still be able to spot.

"Good. Now... Go bond with the pack,nephew." Peter says,ignoring the skip in Derek's heart for Derek's sake.

Derek sighs with relief. He follows Peter as he walks into the room. Scott and Kira cuddle with Stiles with him in the middle,asleep as Stiles watches The Walking Dead. Jackson and Lydia climb onto the couch with a sleepy Danny in tow. They curl up around Derek and Peter. Derek still flinches at their touch,but they just nuzzle in closer. Peter flashes Stiles puppy eyes and Stiles seems to understand the situation when he lays a hand on Derek's knee. Derek freezes at the touch before laying his hand right on top of Stiles'. Stiles and Peter smile at Derek's reaction. The pack,especially Erica and Boyd,choose not to say anything. Knocked out Scott and Kira just snore lightly as the comfort from their pack being near makes them bond more.


	2. Ashamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has a tough time admitting there's something wrong. Good thing Stiles is determined to find out no matter what.

Derek yawns as he reaches for the cereal. Someone had the bright idea to put the only cereal that Derek eats at the very top of the ridiculously large tall refrigerator. ‘Great,’ Derek thinks sarcastically. He tries to reach it,but only succeeds in knocking his cereal even further back. He groans,becoming furious over cereal of all things. He grumbles annoyed as he pulls out a chair from under the table. He pushes it over so the edge of the seat is very close to the fridge door. Derek steps onto the chair and when he has found his balance,he reaches for his cereal. Finally able to grab it, Derek jumps off the chair and after checking to see if any of the pack are near- he does a little happy dance. He immediately turns bright red after.

 

‘Imagine if the pack saw that. They would think I’m a softie. I’m not so I have to be more careful,’ Derek nods to himself,deciding to be even more careful next time.

 

Derek pushes the chair so it is under the table again. He opens the fridge and pulls out the milk. He sets the milk on the counter as the fridge door slams close. Derek winces.

 

‘Please tell me that they aren’t up,’ He thinks,worried. It’s extremely rare for Derek to get a quiet morning to himself. He cherishes those the most. It would be a shame to ruin it over cereal.

 

When,after a couple of minutes, there is still nothing but snoring and sleep babble;Derek sighs and pulls out a bowl. He rinses it out in the sink and opens the new bag of Raisin Bran. He pours the cereal till it fills half of the bowl. He pours the milk slowly to prevent an accidental spill. He smiles with a gentle huff from his nose when he has finished packing everything away. He pulls out a chair and sits down. He picks up a spoonful of cereal and just as he’s about to take the first bite, a spastic Stiles falls on his face in the doorless doorway of the kitchen.

 

“I umm… I didn’t mean to disturb you. And I’m sorry. Wait… Is that Raisin Bran?” Stiles says in a hurried voice as if time is simply too precious for him. He yanks a chair out from under the table so he’s sitting next to Derek. The tone in Stiles’ voice teased him about the cereal.

 

Derek bites the inside of his bottom lip to stop from laughing when Stiles’ facial expression reminds him of Gru from Despicable Me. To prevent the incoming laughter,he shovels a spoonful of his favorite cereal. He can’t stop the pleased growl that erupts from his throat.

 

Stiles pulls a Derek move and raises his eyebrow at that. Derek flushes on his neck and clears his throat to hopefully hide it. Stiles notices and smirks anyway.

 

“I woke up and watched over the pack for three hours. This is the first thing I’ve eaten all morning.” Derek explains with a careful neutral tone. He doesn’t want to give away how ashamed he is about the joy filled sound.

 

“Oh. No problem,big guy. I’m hungry myself. I probably would make the same noise too if I were you.” Stiles says with a reassuring smile. After a while of saving each other from death and Scott always saying to play nice, Stiles just accepts the fact that Derek is actually a cool dude- not that Stiles would ever admit that without an incentive or bribe.

 

“What noise?” Scott yawns out while stretching his arms above his head. Stiles widens his eyes and Derek gulps. He takes a couple more rushed spoonfuls of cereal so he has an excuse not to speak. Stiles just shrugs at Derek,inaudibly saying that it’s okay.

 

“Nothing much. Me being weird out loud again.” Stiles lies smoothly. His heart doesn’t skip a beat. In a way,Stiles was being weird with the whole spastic fall in the doorway. Stiles watches Derek glance at the doorway. He laughs and Scott just lets out a chuckle.

 

He rubs his palm against Stiles’ hair. “Look at my little weirdo bud creeping out innocent Derek.” Derek makes an attempt at puppy eyes that makes Scott want to hug him for some odd reason. Stiles seems to notice Derek’s unlocked power too. In a wacky unplanned synchronized movement,they both hug Derek. Derek freezes and tenses up without thinking. He begins to take deep breaths to control the panic rising in his chest. Stiles pulls away first and then Scott does too. Derek blinks rapidly to hide his eyes because he knows they probably aren’t their regular hazel.

 

“Derek? What’s wrong?” Stiles asks in a measured voice he uses with lost children. Scott looks between the two. He knows something is wrong,but he suspects Stiles probably knows already.

 

“Nothing.” Derek looks at his empty bowl of cereal. He avoids looking at them. He stands up.

 

“Derek!” Stiles yells. Derek doesn’t know why he stops,but he does.

 

“What,Stiles?” Derek says in the hard voice he used when he hated Stiles in the past. Stiles gulps at that,but carries on anyway.

  
“Talk about this later?” Derek takes a deep breath before turning away and giving a curt nod. He leaves then. As soon as he’s out the doorway of the Hale house,Peter spots him. As if he senses what happened,he wordlessly leads them to Peter’s car. Once seated,Derek cries silently as Peter rubs his back in random patterns. Soon Peter starts to cry in a similar way because he knows they are both broken and there is a big possibility that they may never be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw. That was kind of sad. Ask least you guys got a glimpse of Peter/Derek friendship and Domestic!Derek. I think the cereal thing is something that Derek would do. I think he would seriously do a little dance all over Raisin Bran or some other cereal kids most likely don't eat often.


End file.
